1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a fish catching system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game fish, such as bass, spend the majority of their time hiding in weeds or under fallen trees in order to prey on unsuspecting smaller fish and animals as well as avoid larger predator fish. Consequently, sight is the sense game fish primarily rely upon to discern movement in the water, thus allowing them to seize smaller fish and animals or avoid a larger predator fish.
Knowing game fish habits allows anglers to tailor their fishing methods to those habits, thereby achieving the best results. Illustratively, an effective fishing method consists of attaching a weight to a fishing line supported by a rod and reel above a hook also attached to the fishing line. A plastic worm is then placed on the hook, and all three are cast into a weed filled body of water and allowed to sink to the bottom. Once on bottom, the weight, hook, and plastic worm are pulled off bottom and reeled six to twelve inches before being allowed to return to the bottom. This procedure is repeated until the weight, hook, and plastic worm have been retrieved completely. In systematically moving the weight, hook, and plastic worm on and off bottom, an angler attempts to simulate the movement of a worm through the water, thereby attracting a game fish""s attention resulting in a strike upon the plastic worm and subsequent hooking of the game fish. Although the foregoing method is effective, it would be even more effective in attracting the attention of game fish if the plastic worm could be manipulated without the necessity of reeling in the fishing line.
In accordance with the present invention, a first embodiment of a fish catching system includes a lure manipulator. The lure manipulator includes a lure retainer, a head coupled with the lure retainer, and a passageway through the head and the lure retainer that receives a fishing line therethrough. The first embodiment of the fish catching system further includes a hook having a barb and an eyelet that receives the fishing line passed through the passageway of the lure manipulator. The first embodiment of the fish catching system still further includes a lure secured in a first position to the lure retainer and to the barb, whereby pulling the fishing line through the passageway moves the lure to a second position and releasing the fishing line returns the lure to the first position.
A second embodiment of a fish catching system includes a lure manipulator. The lure manipulator includes a lure retainer, a head coupled with the lure retainer, a passageway through the head and the lure retainer that receives a shaft of a hook therein, and a slot through the head and the lure retainer terminating in the passageway, whereby the slot receives the shaft of the hook therethrough and is movable to a position that retains the hook within the passageway. The second embodiment of the fish catching system further includes a hook having a barb and a shaft terminating in an eyelet that receives a fishing line. The second embodiment of the fish catching system still farther includes a lure secured in a first position to the lure retainer and to the barb, whereby pulling the fishing line moves the shaft of the hook through the passageway to place the lure in a second position and releasing the fishing line returns the shaft of the hook through the passageway to place the lure in the first position.
A third embodiment of the fish catching system includes a hook having a barb and a shaft terminating in an eyelet that receives a fishing line. The third embodiment of the fish catching system includes a lure manipulator having a lure retainer, a head coupled with the lure retainer, and a passageway therethrough that receives the shaft of the hook therein. The third embodiment of the fish catching system still further includes a lure secured in a first position to the lure retainer and to the barb, whereby pulling the fishing line moves the shaft of the hook through the passageway to place the lure in a second position and releasing the fishing line returns the shaft of the hook through the passageway to place the lure in the first position.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fish catching system that permits movement of a lure independent of reeling a fishing line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fish catching system that simulates live game fish prey.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fish catching system suitable to provide lure movement even when stationary on the bottom of a body of water.
Still other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those of ordinary skill in the art in light of the following.